Goodbye
by sixpacksofcigarettes
Summary: /Dearka x Miriallia/ Your unwillingness to love me, is all that is keeping us apart.


**Disclaimer:** _"Goodbye" is an original fanfiction by KIMIKO based on the storyline and characters of Kidou Senshi's Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny. Please do not use any text or segments story unless permission is asked from the author. _

**Warning** _KIMIKO is not responsible for any offence against consumers. __**Spoilers ahead.**_

Pre- GSeed Destiny:

**GOODBYE**

* * *

_Distance makes the heart grow fonder,_

_But only for a little while…_

_Soon, it makes the heart forget._

-

Coordinators and naturals, they were both human beings. And yet people saw them at different status, a male coordinator and a female natural could not fall in love.

"Miriallia, what happened to that blond coordinator guy that you dated?"

"Oh? I dumped him."

To that particular subordinate, it may seem that Miriallia Haww didn't give a damn about the blond coordinator. But at that night after the question was asked, tears were shed and she couldn't stop thinking about that faithful night when he left. And when all the world seemed to stop.

Despite the fact that a peace treaty was set, people never saw eye to eye again. It seemed as if coordinators were aliens and naturals were humans, things were bad to such an extend.

Tolle would never be brought back. She came to the point where she understood that and was ready to move on with some else, someone that she loved.

"Dearka…I think you should go back to PLANTS."

Dearka Elsman didn't say anything. He stood there in the middle of the living room, indulging and sucking in what she had just said. It was more like a statement compared to a suggestion. She expected that from him. He was over-protective of her and didn't care what people thought. A coordinator or a natural. They were all humans.

She plucked up enough courage and finally said, "It would have been different if Tolle was around you know."

Her voice was soft as she ended that sentence. Dearka was furious. Who did she think she was making him a replacement of her dead boyfriend?

"Was that a suggestion or a statement?"

That question startled her. She too wondered if it was more of a statement then a suggestion. Things were chaotic now. All she wanted was for his safety and yet she somehow felt like she was pushing him away. Recently, memories of her and Tolle were starting to resurface.

"I…I just think that…maybe you should go back…because things are really chaotic and I…"

"I meant the latter, Miriallia."

He needed to know. Dearka Elsman needed to know that even if he were to leave, what he was to her. A replacement or someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He needed the truth.

"You don't understand, Dearka! If Tolle was around, I wouldn't have to face this hardship! People would approve of us going out together! We were both naturals! But you're not. You're a coordinator and don't tell me about what you think, because you don't understand!"

And with that, he knew what he was to her – a replacement. He knew it would come to this and yet he somehow took the risk to be with her. The 15 months he had been with her were haven; he started to realised that it might somehow work out. But from what she said, the way she said "coordinator" as if it was some filthy creature; he was beginning to have doubts.

"Don't tell me I don't understand anything, Miriallia! Tolle died. Get over it! I may be a coordinator but I have feelings too! I have friends and family who died! And the list keeps on increasing and increasing. I've killed Miriallia. With this 2 hands in front of you. I thought something would work out but I've been a fool because I know I'm just a replacement. I'm a fool, Miriallia!!"

At that instant, Miriallia wanted to take back all that she had said. No. He wasn't a replacement. He never was. He was Dearka, Dearka Elsman. He was opposite of Tolle and yet she never once doubted her love for him. He was different and that was why she loved him, why she wanted him, why she kept him in for the past 15 months.

He was different because he was Dearka.

"If you want me to leave, I will gladly do so right now."

Dearka went into their room, took out his duffle bag from underneath the bed and started packing. His mind was set. He was just a replacement and no matter what she said, he knew that she said it out of sympathy, out of wanting to be embraced by someone again.

She rushed into their room, begging for him to stay. She apologized and gave him a big hug from behind crying into his back, pleading. Telling him that whatever she said was done in a moment of folly. And when his packing was done, he walked to the door, Miriallia trailing. He caressed her cheek and gave her a sweet chaste kiss before he left, "Goodbye Miriallia."

That night, her feet gave way and she sunk to the floor. Word could never express how devastated she was. He was gone. Like how Tolle left. The tears that she shed were not even close to what she was feeling. She was selfish. Just because she needed some space to herself, she pushed him away. He, who did nothing but love her.

"Goodbye Dearka…"


End file.
